A boy named chad
by alienfucker
Summary: a new superhero comes to town and wordgirl loves him
1. Chapter 1

A boy named chad

So the story starts of like any day in fair city Becky botsford just doing nothing being an average girl/superhero. Even after violet, scoops, rose and her grandpa all found out her and her sidekicks identity. But somethings off rarely any villains showed up after rhyme and reason.

Until now

An alarm set off at the bank "FOR THE LOVE OF GD SOME ONE HELP US HES GOT A GUN" said one civilian

"Bob we got a job to do" said Becky "but the show ended" said bob in his monkey language "I know the show is over but this is serious, WORD UP" she said as she flew as fast as a rocket to the bank.

"stop right there whoever you are" said wordgirl as she encountered the man in a metal mask with light blue paint on it with stripe decals on the side of his helmet not reviling his facial features, and a full suited body armor with light blue and white stripes equipped with chainsaw blades a fire shot, a net shooter, a flintlock and sniper.

"Hmmm me oh my name is cobalt and I FUCKING hate SUPER HEROS eat this net" said cobalt firing a net at the super heroin "my scanners indicate you aren't human you are a lexiconian" said cobalt than a 14 year old hero with light skin a small beard, grey jacket, white t shirt, blue jacket , red jet and 2 revolvers drop kicked cobalt away from wordgirl "take that asswipe" he said as wordgirl was completely falling for chad "Wooooowh" she said followed by huggies eye rolling "danmit you again" said cobalt "yea me again" said this hero as he shot bullets at cobalt "that all you got fucko" said cobalt but chad upper cut him hard enough to drop the money "I'll be back and when I do be ready ya prick" he said as he blasted into the sky with his jet boots

"hey are you ok" said the 14 yo hero wordgirl sat there with heart shaped pupils "ummm anyone home" said chad. "um ya my names wordgirl and this is my side kick, captain huggie face but I want to know your name" said wordgirl "oh will my names chad, chad king" said chad

But inside her head she said "that name is hooooooooot omg" but on the outside she said that sound like a very nice name" well im gonna go home by the way your secrets safe with me" said chad as he turned a round and blinked at her upon blinking his eye turned red.

"h-how did you know about my identity!" said wordgirl. "ill tell you but not now heres my address" said chad as he gave her a piece paper with his address on it and drove off in his black car

the next day becky and bob arrived at chads door "are you sure its a good idea to be associated with this guy he seems creepy" said bob in monkey language "oh dont worry bob chads pretty trusting and hes a hero" said becky "he had guns the 1st time you meet him" said the narrator "well i-i mean...just bare with me guys" said becky then chad opens the door "hey wordgirl and captain you look good" said chad "ok can you just tell me a bit more about yourself"said becky "why yes i would love to" said chad so he invited the 2 in his home"well im gonna be frank with you im actually a god and every time my physical body gets maimed or gets damaged beyond repair i go into this dimension where i get a new body and im also 4.6billion years old" "WHAT" said becky "yeah but lets not let this weird thing come between a crime fighting trio" said chad "*sigh* ok,i wont" siad becky "good good" but just then tobey with his robots then are destroying down town"uuggg this guy well woooord-"said wordgirl as chad interrupted "wait you know that guy" "yea hes a "boy genius" that has a crush on me" said wordgirl oh well allow me to introduce myself then" said chad

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

A Boy Named Chad chapter 2: enter tobey

So this chapter starts with our heroes finding tobey Mcalister

"hahahhahahhaHAHHA smash this city my robotic minions" said tobey

"The only thing that will be smashed here is your face you 2 bit nerd" said chad

"w-what who said that" said tobey "um over here "said wordgirl then tobey turned around "ahh yes its wordgirl my precious annnnd im sorry who are you" said tobey "names chad king" said chad "well I see you are missing the point of being a super hero you left your super hero uniform at you super-secret base" said tobey "sorry but being a god kinda speaks for itself" said chad "hahah you? A god? Even gods cant withstand my latest master peace the DEATH BOT" said tobey as the 20 foot tall emerald green robot with eye lasers and fist spikes stood over him "that we shall see loser that we shall see" said chad then chad jumped on the deathbot and started dismantle the thing but before wordgirl could help him out a shit ton of robots were attacking down town but chad was still winning he latched on to the robots arm and said "over here fucko" then the robot blew his own arm off like an idiot then chad summoned his gauntlet sentries (SIDE NOTE gauntlet sentries are golden hand shaped sentries that chad can summon) and blew the thing apart "NOOOOOOOOOO" said chad "yea in your face" said chad as he landed on a car witch exploded and with clinched teeth tobey said "robits kill chad" the robots the stomped on chad until he was reduced to a puddle of blood and extra organs "c-chad CHAAAD" said wordgirl "HHHAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT CHAD" said tobey "oh chad im sorry *sniff* I didn't even tell you how I feel" said wordgirl then on the building where tobey was standing after he was done gloating "oh that was soooo delightful maybe wordgirl would like too…oh shit"said tobey as chad was right behind him "oh hehe chad he I see you are still alive and well heheh I think my mothers calling me soo" said tobey as chad interrupted him by grabbing his shirt and saying "that hurt but not as much it this"

What will chad do

Can wordgirl break this fight up

Find out what will happen in

CHAPTER 3


End file.
